Your His Hero
by Clare bear 48
Summary: What did Sully think at this revelation?


**You're his hero**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

Dr Mike had said to them "Brian ran away. He got it into his head to run; and live with the Cheyenne. He thinks you live with them. You're his hero!" She looked deeply into his eyes as she stated this surprising fact.

Sully lay in the tepee near the new lady doctor in Colorado Springs. She had been out searching all day for her new young son Brian; since discovering his disappearance early this morning. Sully was stirred at the nearness to this beautiful woman but his thoughts wandered to what she had said after landing heavily onto the ground in front of him and the Cheyenne council. She had looked like a scared hunted animal as she glanced around at the gathering, uncertain as to what was about to happen. The pure relief on her face when she recognised his face had stirred him in more ways than he'd have imagined. They had a few brief encounters since her arrival; mainly discussing the Indian talks, and this here was the last place he expected her to turn up so suddenly.

Sully had known Brian since his Ma Charlotte Cooper had arrived; after her husband had left them penniless at the mining camp at Pikes Peak. She had become the proprietor of the boarding house in Colorado Springs and soon became recognised as an accomplished midwife. Her acceptance in the frontier town was immediate and generous as the town folk referred to her as Widow Cooper with her very young family of Matthew nine years of age; Colleen was four; and the baby Brian at the time.

Her youngest Brian had been a small toddler when Sully and Abigail had married. Charlotte was one of the only people to befriend them afterwards. Abigail had been a baby sitter on the long nights when Charlotte was attending a pregnant woman. Abbey's pa Loren Bray became antagonistic towards them; harbouring a large bitterness that engulfed him. Charlotte had been so pleasant and had included them when she had taken the children out on picnics. They had all grown fond of each other and Sully had taken the boys under his wings, teaching them fishing and other simple hunting techniques. Matthew was always eager to learn with Brian tagging along, and due to his early age wanting the answers to his continual "Why?" That was something that constantly had Sully on his toes he remembered"Sully, why this?" or "Sully, why that?" He fondly recalled how he had had to carry Brian when he became too tired to walk, and it brought a smile on his face. He'd forgotten these small facts since life had turned his world upside down some years before.

Brain had been taken in by Dr Mike after his Ma's tragic death from a rattle snake bite; along with his older brother and sister. He was now about eight years old and had run away to be with him. Sully had no idea that he had become such an important figure in the small boy's life. Suddenly over whelmed he felt the full liability that was now placed on his shoulders. The child had chosen him and was coming to him; the Cheyenne would say that it was now his duty to be the child's teacher, mentor and protector. Now he had to question himself; was he prepared for this added responsibility?

He had been gone about a year in the army after the tragic deaths of Abbey and Hannah that was two years ago now. So he could possibly understand the depth of sorrow and confusion the young child was experiencing since his ma had died. Did children suffer the same degree of grief as an adult? He wasn't sure. For all he knew it could be greater with their whole world shattered. Though for the small boy having taken the risk of running into the wilderness said something about Brian's desperation. He must have been hurting not from physical pain but one great deeper of the soul; Sully understood this type of sadness only too well. Sadly Sully remembered his own grief after his ma had departed this life when he was ten. Yes the very young could feel grief in a similar amount to an adult. He knew this burden of grief too after his beloved wife and infant had passed as well. Yes Brian needed supporting now.

Dr Mike had been distressed before they had settled stating, "I've let Charlotte down." She looked so vulnerable that all he wanted to do was embrace her in his arms to comfort her. He had not held such strong feeling for a person since Abigail had been part of his life.

Answering he'd said "No ya' didn't. Ya' did ya' best, sometimes life has a way of… taking its own course."

His mind was whirling as a windmill in the breeze; wondering if Brian was safe. He'd been honest with Dr Mike when he stated, "There's no way of really knowin'." Now more than ever he wished the night away so they could be looking for the small lad.

Suddenly he was aware the boy had a soft place in his heart as they had grown close in the four years since he'd arrived in town, a baby in his mother's arms. Abbey had had the children sleep over on the occasions where a labour would last for days. Charlotte would come in exhausted and often be upset if things had been heartbreaking. He shook himself as images of Abbey threatened to overcome him once again.

Dr Mike stirred and it brought him out of his reminiscence. She was unused of sleeping on the hard ground and looked uncomfortable but he could do nothing to assist her get more settled. He had offered her his blanket and gently let her know of his presence placing his hands on her shoulders and tenderly squeezing them. He watched and marvelled that such a small beautiful woman had such enormous stamina and heart. She had already proved that: taking in the children, coming out on her own to the frontier, always asking how the Indians were faring in so many small but significant ways. Why she was even out here in a territory she didn't know searching for Brian on her own? He knew she was pulling him in towards her and wondered if he was ready…?

First and for most he must prove he was trustworthy of such a huge responsibility and could be reliable. To begin he would do all in his power at sun up to find Brian hopefully safe and well. He resolved on this night to be available to the doctor and the children he was already fond of. Even if he was to be drawn closer to Dr Mike it wouldn't be hard, he could imagine being a part of a family again. If he were truly honest his heart yearned for it.

As the night was drawing to a close he settled and napped only for a short time before rousing Dr Mike. Partaking of a small light breakfast they commenced the search for Brian with other warrior as the sun rose over the hills outside the village. Sully was certain that his involvement with this family would bring them all closer together.

The end


End file.
